


Together

by AHaresBreath



Series: Together [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Absent Parents, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Child Abuse, M/M, Mind Games, Very Dubious Consent, adoptive incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHaresBreath/pseuds/AHaresBreath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin was adopted into the Pendragon household at a young age to be a companion for the motherless Arthur.  He and Arthur have grown up as brothers, but with little parental guidance they are pretty much left to their own devices.</p><p> </p><p>Warning: This involves non-graphic child on child sexual abuse.  If this is likely to trigger you please stay away.  There is also more commonplace emotional abuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

When Arthur was ten and Merlin was eight he told him about French kissing. With tongues. Merlin seemed dubious so Arthur told him to stick his tongue out and touched it with his, they wiggled them against each other for a bit and drew apart.

"That's French kissing." Arthur stated grandly.

Merlin pulled a face, it was slimy and unpleasant, like licking a slug.

"Well of course it's better with a girl." Said Arthur knowledgeably.

* * *

When Arthur was twelve and Merlin was eleven Arthur showed him his pubes, sparse and blonde, he started out trying to cover his cock but gave up and let Merlin peer curiously at the whole package.

When later that year Merlin started sprouting thick dark pubes of his own and proudly showed them to Arthur he explained to him that it was considered rather uncouth to be very hairy, but it was to be expected with hair like his. When hair started appearing on Merlin's chest he took to keeping t-shirts on, even when they had water fights. Arthur's chest was still smooth.

* * *

When Arthur was fourteen and Merlin was twelve he brought a girl home after school, she laughed at Merlin and made fun of his ears so Arthur threw her out. They made a tent under the covers and ate the chocolate digestives that dad had hidden at the top of the larder.

"Even if you're not really my brother you're still a Pendragon." Said Arthur. "And that demands respect. Bet she would have let me touch her boobs though..." He added wistfully.

Merlin blushed and loved Arthur hard. He was a such a good brother, though Merlin wasn't sure he deserved it.

* * *

When Arthur was fifteen and Merlin was fourteen Arthur's first girlfriend broke up with him.

"You can't possibly understand Merlin, not until you're older." He said.

That night he climbed into bed with Merlin like they had done when they were younger. Arthur kissed him (not with his tongue this time) and stroked him til he came in his hand, eyes screwed tight, breath coming in little squeaks.

"You shouldn't really have done that Merlin. I mean, we're practically brothers."

Merlin burned with shame and felt hot tears leaking from his eyes.

"There there," said Arthur, stroking his hair, "I won't tell anyone, we stick together right?"

Merlin buried his wet face in Arthur's chest and hung on to him tightly.

* * *

When Arthur turned sixteen he stopped Merlin from getting into his bed.

"I'm an adult now," he explained, "And you're still a child, it wouldn't be right."

Merlin went back to his own room and cried into the pillow. Why did he have to be a stupid child? If he was the same age he could be good enough for Arthur, he could be enough for him.

For the next year and a half Merlin watched Arthur from a distance, he was usually out evenings and weekends and he barely even looked at him at school.

Arthur told him when he finally slept with a girl though. Merlin cried and Arthur said he wouldn't have told him if he'd known what a big baby he'd be.

"You know we can't be together Merlin, do you expect me to be celibate?"

Merlin shook his head.

"Well don't be so selfish then."

* * *

For Merlin's sixteenth birthday they had a big party at the house. Merlin didn't have that many friends so most of the people there were there for Arthur, but Merlin didn't mind. Arthur kept putting his arm around his shoulders and he was warm and smelled nice. Merlin had a dopey grin on his face all evening, and it wasn't just the beer.

When everybody had left Arthur took him by the hand and led him to his room.

"We can be together now Merlin." He whispered. "You and me, forever."

Merlin sighed as he let Arthur push him back on the bed, he had never been so happy in his life.


End file.
